1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a supercritical carbon dioxide power generation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interest in improvement of a high-efficiency power generation technology for enhancing availability of an existing energy source continues to increase. Research and development of a supercritical carbon dioxide power generation technology as an alternative to improve the high-efficiency power generation technology are being actively conducted.
The supercritical carbon dioxide power generation technology is a Brayton cycle-based power generation technology of driving a turbine by heating carbon dioxide compressed at an ultra high pressure equal to or greater than a critical pressure. The supercritical carbon dioxide power generation technology is applicable to various heat sources, for example, nuclear energy, thermal power, solar heat, geothermal energy, and the like, and has advantages of compactness and high efficiency.
A typical supercritical carbon dioxide power generation system includes a regenerator configured to heat supercritical carbon dioxide as working fluid to a target maximum temperature, a turbine driven by high-temperature and high-pressure supercritical carbon dioxide, a cooler or a condenser configured to lower the temperature of low-pressure supercritical carbon dioxide, a compressor configured to pressurize low-temperature and low-pressure supercritical carbon dioxide, and a heat recoverer configured to heat low-temperature supercritical carbon dioxide using high-temperature supercritical carbon dioxide. However, utilization of waste heat of high-temperature exhaust gas emitted from the regenerator is low. Also, a compression efficiency is decreased in a supercritical carbon dioxide cycle, or making it difficult to efficiently use energy.